


Funny 3 Tears

by MadQueenCori



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueenCori/pseuds/MadQueenCori
Summary: George x Dylan one shots - focus on them





	1. 1

It's 2:37 AM. How the fuck do you drag someone out at 2:37AM to go to a park, that's obviously closed. Dylan knows. Dylan fucking Alvarez, the man who had George Ragan wrapped around his finger, without even realizing it. George watched Dylan as he tried to climb over the fence to get in the park.

"I just want to get in the park and go swing," Dylan growls in frustration.  
"How high are you?" George teases, knowing that Dylan cleaned up his act.  
"George, I just. Will please boost me?" Dylan asks, his voice soft.

To Dylan this was a night of taking chances. He hadn't smoked or drink in a month, not since Anna had gotten pregnant. Dylan swears to himself that it's maybe at least a sixty percent chance it's his. He came back from tour, hadn't touched her, found out she was pregnant. They announced her pregnancy really quick. Dylan confided in George more than Daniel about kids. Just something about George he felt like he could trust and not 'Repeat everything to Reece then who tells the rests of the girls so it will trace back to Anna.'

George gave Dylan a boost, which got him over the fence. George was a bit more strong than small Dylan, he pulled himself over the fence no issue. They walk over to the swings together. George just sort of sat in the swing, Dylan sat and started to swing right away.

"What's going on Dyl?" George asks as he watch the other man swing.  
"It's nothing, I just wanted to swing homie, shit. I brought you along so I wouldn't be investigated," Dylan replies as he keeps swinging.  
"Well, I just want to fucking help Dylan," George growls at him.  
"George, believe me, it's nothing," Dylan barks back at the other man.

George just shut his lip. He didn't say anything as he lightly swayed back and forth and and watched Funny get up there. After a few minutes, George picked up the conversation.

"Dylan?" George starts.  
"WHAT GEORGE WHAT?" Dylan screams about loudly for 2:50AM.  
"What is it? What's eating you?" George's voice soft.  
"It's not mine...IT'S NOT MINE! SHE SWEARS IT'S MINE, WHEN IT'S NOT! THE MATH DOESN'T ADD UP. I DIDN'T TOUCH HER AT ALL WHEN WE GOT BACK FROM TOUR AND WE FOUND A MONTH LATER SHE'S PREGNANT? GOING TO TO THE DOCTORS TO CONFIRM THAT SHE'S A MONTH AND A HALF ALONG. FUNNY I WAS ON TOUR THEN! IT'S.....not.......mine.," Dylan had given up swinging by the end of his screaming match with no one. Dylan had broken down to cry as his swing gets stopped by George.

George stood there, hugging Dylan to his chest, and Dylan stayed in the swing and cried. Dylan's tears staining the other man's jacket. Dylan shivered. It was California in the spring, no reason to be cold. Dylan was cold, since body temperature changes with your emotions. George pulled off the jacket he was wearing and draped it around Dylan. Dylan fell quiet about ten minutes later, only soft snores leaving his lips. George pulls the heavy sleeper into his hold, his arms going around George's neck and his legs arounds George's waist. George had his arms wrapped around the man. George walks them up the grassy hill and then lays down under a tree. He had detangled Dylan from him however he kept Dylan close to him. His hand ran through the other man's hair. His locks a bit tangled and in need of a hair cut. A small whimper came from Dylan then he mumbled.

"I love you, George," Dylan says so peacefully, so soft, then continues back to his sleep.

George pressed a loving kiss to Dylan's head, figure that was good enough as an 'I love you, too.' Those were the words George longed to hear, but not this way. Not when Dylan was emotionally vulnerable and George was there healing the wound. He wanted it naturally. He wanted it after a long day of work. He wanted it before they'd fall asleep in each other's arms. He wanted Dylan, he cannot have Dylan. He can't steal away the father to that poor child. If it is Dylan's, it's going to need all guidance it can get from Dylan. If it's not Dylan's, then what was going to go down?

"George stop that," Dylan mumbles.  
"You can't even see me," George points out.  
"You're over thinking, that's not a visual thing. It's the fact you're pulling my hair," Dylan utters.  
"Shit...sorry," George mumbles.

George's fingers let go of Dylan's hair but stay tangled in there. His eyes started to close after laying there for a few minutes. Dylan emitted little snores into George's chest. George slept quietly through the night.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan is a power bottom - George is his bitch

Dylan ends up on top of George during their passionate love making. Dylan sits happily with George's cock in his ass. Dylan just smirks down at George. George knows what that means - this fucker, who is a major bottom, was going to try to boss his around. George leans up and pulls Dylan down to connect their lips. Dylan kisses back for a few beats before pushing George down.

"Nice try fucker," Dylan mumbles before he starts to ride George. "Fuck George. Tell me how nice and tight I am for you."  
"I...," George starts, but a moan cuts him off. "Dyl, fuck, I could fuck you every damn day and you always stay so damn tight. You feel so good around da-my cock."

George's hand moves to wrap around Dylan's leaking erection.

"Don't touch me," Dylan moans out at George and moving his hand from him.  
"Fuck," George growls out at Dylan. "Dyl, I'm gonna."  
"Tough, fucking hold it till I do," Dylan mumbles at him.

George whimpers as he starts to feel his orgasm build up. Dylan's orgasm was soon approaching, but he was trying to get this to last as long as possible. He knew he was going to have to go home and skip the whole cuddle session that he really loved. Asia was going to be home with Ava in a like thirty minutes. Asia doesn't mind the open relationship, but she doesn't want to see George's causal fucks. Dylan had deflated a bit at that thought. George keeps bucking his hips up to meet Dylan's hip. Poor George, he desperately wanted to get off. Dylan couldn't fake it because he wasn't doing the fucking.

"Dyl...Jesus Christ, fucking please," George begs him.

Dylan just smirks as he was pulled from his thoughts with that sentence, "Almost you needy whore."

Dylan continues to move up and down on George's shaft. Dylan's hand wraps around his own cock and starts to pump himself as he moans loudly. Few minutes pass before Dylan bucks his own hips as George's name leaves his lips. A few white ropes of warm sticky liquid leaves his cock, getting all over George's chest. George growls as the liquid hits his chest.

"Go ahead," Dylan states.

George growls as he bucks his hips a few times. He starts to release a couple of white ropes in Dylan, that's all he could give. Dylan smirks and he gets off of George's cock. Dylan starts to lick up the warm from George's stomach.

"You're such a cum whore. You take all of mine then you have to clean up all of yours," George teases.  
"Well, we both know you're not going to clean yourself up. You're just gonna let it dry to your stomach," Dylan mocks George's teasing tone.

Dylan pulls himself away from George and stands up on the floor. Dylan pulled on his boxers.

"Where you going?" George asks.  
"I am going home. This is how it works. We fuck, I leave, and Asia comes home and you're straight again," Dylan spits out in the nicest tone he could muster up.

George stayed quiet as Funny got done getting dressed and tosses George his boxers and his gray sweatpants - still in surprisingly good shape even though he lived in them for a year.

"Call me," Dylan says as he slips on his shoes.  
"Wait Dyl," George starts.  
"Save it George!" Dylan snaps.

Dylan huffs his way down the hallway and out the front door then to his car. He didn't want give George the chance of swooning him and making him stay. He couldn't give in like that.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on valentines day - so......

Dylan sat on the couch in the recording studio, just playing on his phone. It was just him and Jordon today. He hadn't heard from George in weeks and it crushed him. It was Valentine's Day. Even though George has this intimidating persona, he's actually super soft. Dylan was sort of hoping George would have something planned out. 

"Earth to Dyl," Jordon says. "You're turn, my man."   
"Fuck, sorry Jord," Dylan says as he gets up.

This was a party song, the only songs Dylan wanted to do, but his emotions are high today. He just wanted to cry, but he knew he was going have to fake it. Dylan spits his verse. The tears prick at his eyes; he just wanted George to hold him.

"Dylan, man, loosen up a bit; you sound like you belong on 'Black Dahlia,'" the producer says.  
"I feel like it," Dylan mumble to himself before picking up his voice to reply. "Sorry, lets run that one more time." 

The producer plays the track once again. Dylan got half way through the verse, he falls apart. His Funny Man cocky persona flew out the window. Dylan just squats down as the tears comes flowing. Jordon was already swinging the door open and hugging Dylan in his arms. Dylan just cried and keeps his face buried in Jordon's shirt, his tears staining it. 

"He doesn't love me," Dylan cries.  
"Who?" Jordon asks.

In that moment, Dylan realized, he fucked up. George and him were being really low key about it. None of the guys knew. George wasn't ready.

"Who Dyl?" Jordon asks again.  
"No one," Dylan says a bit dryly.  
"No one? I won't tell anyone, now who," Jordon insists.  
"George... He hasn't talked to me in weeks, and I hoped we'd do something for Valentine's but… I guess not," Dylan starts crying again. 

Jordon just held him and let Dylan cry out all he could. After a few minutes, Dylan manages to pull himself from the booth and he crawls on the couch. Jordon steps out to be on the phone. The producer had excused him after Dylan and Jordon started talking. Dylan plays with his own curls. He's looks down at his phone. Nothing, nothing had moved. No texts. No e-mails. No notifications. The only change was the time and the percent. He goes to put his phone away but then 'Raging Zef Boner' by Die Antwoord fills the room. He doesn't bother giving the caller ID a look, he just answers. 

"Ya boy Funny here," Dylan answers, putting on his cocky voice.  
"Dylan," George says and Dylan instantly shuts down.  
"Yeah?" Dylan says quietly.  
"Tonight 8PM, the spot, bring yourself," George states then hangs up.  
"What the?" Dylan mumbles then he gets up and opens the door to Jordon and the producer almost falling in.  
"Ready to do the track now?" The producer asks as he sits down in his chair.   
"Yeah," Dylan says still a bit confused about everything. 

Dylan manage to get to verse done flawlessly. They wrapped it up. Dylan gets back to his house and check his phone. 7PM. He quickly changed and fixed himself up. He gets out to the park that was on the edge of a forest. George had their spot down to a tee. 500 steps straight if you're lined up with the slide, turn right and up the hill, down the hill, turn left, 100 steps in. Dylan had all this memorized. It took him a total of ten minutes to get to the top of the hill, five more minutes to get down the hill and to the spot. Dylan stood there for a minute before walking down to the stream, which was his favorite thing about the spot. Dylan sat there a few minutes before he feels a hand on his shoulder, he jumps a bit. He looks up at who the hand belong to - George Arthur Ragan. Dylan noticed that George had a blanket sprawled out and a picnic basket sitting in the middle, with a lantern sitting next to it. 

"Come eat Dyl, Jordon said you a long day at the studio and you hadn't eat yet. You need to eat, you've grown thin," George insist.   
"I haven't been drinking that much," Dylan mumbles as he moves to go sit on the blanket.  
"Well, yeah, I've noticed that," George mumbles.

Dylan just shrugs before sitting on the blanket by the basket. George sits down next to him, leaving no space between them - their thighs touching. Dylan leans into George's touch. George wasn't much a cook. He made hella good peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, however. George opens the picnic basket and hands Dylan a sandwich, and bag of animal crackers. Dylan smiles as he takes these things and put them down next to him. George then hands him a bottle of sprite. Dylan laughs. George pulls out these things for himself. They eat in a comfortable - for Dylan at least - silence. After they were done, moved to sit at the stream and George had wrapped the blanket around them. They sat in silence and share kisses. This was a perfect Valentine’s Day. Dylan was real happy - all thanks to George.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this

"DYLAN!"

The small scream echoed through the hospital room. George screamed so much for the smaller man to wake up. Dylan didn't even flinch like he usually does. George got up from his chair and left the room. He just walked by his other band members in the waiting room and walked out of the front the hospital. George took out his carton of cigarettes and shoved one between his lips and fiddled with the lighter before it was lit just long enough to light the end of the cigarette. Jorel got up from his spot with a small sigh and walked out after George. 

"George," Jorel says softly.  
"What?" George huffs as he lets the smoke escape his lips.  
"Dylan is going to be okay. You weren't listening when the doctor was talking. It's going to be a few days, maybe a week," Jorel states.  
"How do you go on when your soulmate is dead?" George asks quietly.  
"I don't think Funny is going to die nor is he dead now," Jorel answers.   
"But what if..." George starts, huffing on his cigarette more.  
"Listen dude, Dylan is going to want you there with him through the whole thing, holding his hand or whatever it is you fags do, alright? Dylan is just in an alcoholic coma, he'll be out soon," Jorel's voice softens more.  
The smoke leaves George mouth, "He drank so much last night."  
"George, get back in there. Go hold his hand," Jorel simply says.

George didn't want to fight Jorel. Jorel would win hands down. George put out his cigarette and the two men walked back in. Jorel rejoined the rest of the band in their spots, and took Vanessa's hand right away.

George went to the front desk and got lead back to Dylan's room. Dylan was still out. George took his spot next to the bed and took Dylan's hand. George squeezed it as he was scared.

......beep...  
......beep...

George looked upon Dylan's face. Dylan was already looked pale. George looks down at their hands. 

......beep...  
......beep...

"Come on Dyl," George says with his getting cloudy.

......beep...  
......beep...

This rhythm of his heart beat is going to stay George's mind forever. This was going to be the longest few days to a week of George's life. 

-One Week Later- 

George had returned finally, it was the week mark. He left after day three, suggestion of Vanessa that he was gonna go crazy if he stayed there every day. George was lead back to Dylan's room, sure enough, Dylan was still out. That rhythmic beating of his heart still echoed through the room.

......beep...  
......beep...  
......beep...  
......beep...

This drove George insane. George plopped himself in his spot and took Dylan's hand again.

"Dylan."

......beep...

"I never told you this but."

......beep...

"I love you. I accept the fact if you need to let go....please let go."

......beep...

"If you wake your ass up right now, I will take you to Vegas and marry the shit out of you. You can be Dylan Ragan or I could be George Alvarez, which ever you prefer."

......beep...

"Dyl....please." 

The tears streamed down Sad George's face. He wanted the love of his life back. He wanted everything to be okay. He wished he never suggest to Dylan that they'd go out to a club with the guys.

......beep...  
......beep...

A muscle twitch came from Dylan, that resembled trying to squeeze George's hand back. George's eyes went wide as he stared at Dylan. Nothing happened. 

......beep...  
......beep...

This was killing George. George waited for the eyes to open, he wanted to stare into those beautiful chocolate browns once again. George pressed the call a nurse button on the bed as he was sure he wasn't going crazy. A nurse quickly came in. George explained the whole hand squeezing bit to her and she assured him that he just wanted it so bad that it was all in George's mind. Right? Was it? You guys clearly saw the hand twitch too? Right? Oh dear, Dylan, what are you doing? 

......beep...  
......beep...  
......beep...  
......beep...

The end of the seventh night came to an end. George had to be dragged out by security from Dylan's room. The nurse from earlier had half a mind to go get George looked at. 

Turned out George was crazy. He subconsciously visited Dylan even after Vanessa told him not to. Dylan had already passed after the third day. George thought he was visiting Dylan, it was some poor old man in reality. After professing his love to the old man, the old man called the nurse in on George, George fought the nurse about the fact Dylan's hand twitched. The security guards dragged George up to the psych ward, where George has been residing for three and half years and still convinced that every day is the day is the seventh day of visiting Dylan. Hollywood Undead continued to make music, just choosing to not replace Dylan and George. Matthew took on more rapping roles to fill in for Dylan and gave up percussion. Daniel goes visits George once a week - a therapist suggest that someone go see George once a week to help snap back into reality - this was two years ago. The band dedicated songs to them. Jordon manages 3 Tears now. Jorel and Matthew just try to keep the guys together, which ends up being more Matthew - who took on the leadership role and goes with Daniel every once in a while to visit George. Jorel got arrested a few times for public intoxication at the cemetery where Dylan is buried. Matthew bailed him out each time. The guys realize Hollywood Undead would never be the same.


End file.
